warmerisefandomcom-20200213-history
Warmerise
Warmerise is an online, in-browser first-person shooter (FPS) developed with the Unity engine by NSDesign Games . It features a futuristic theme and a diverse array of weapons. Version History Original author: Mr247 Original publisher: Gskillz Warmerise has changed significantly from it's first debut, here are all the versions of Warmerise from the first version to the current: Warmerise version history: Warmerise - 2.1.7 "Nuke Mode" (22.5.2014) - New better animations for each weapon - New weapon sounds - New blood particle - Added new weapons "GravityGun" and "G36" - Added "Nuke" mode extension to Team Deathmatch (When creating server check "Enable Nuke Mode") - Removed sprint option but increased walking speed - Changed price for each weapon - Performance optimization and bug fixes Warmerise - 2.1.6 (29.3.2014) In this version nothing new was added. Only changed the way energy regenerates, the less energy you have the slower is regeneration. Servers are now sorted by ping, lower ping servers will appear on top. Also tried to fix never ending round bug but, there were some troubles so I had to revert to previous code. If you noticed any serious bug that could've been introduced with this update please report here. And reduced JetShip count on TPile to 1 * Just released small fix, energy will regenerate a bit faster now. Warmerise - 2.1.2 "JetShip" (23.3.2014) Added new vehicle "JetShip" - Now when create server, selecting map will show if there is Hummer/JetShip or not - Optimized networking code to reduce lag - Bug fixes and improvements Warmerise - 2.1.1 Servers" (22.2.2014) Players are now can create servers with chosen name, game mode, player limit, region, map and password (if needed). Servers will dissapear once there no players inside. - Added new special item "Knife". Press 1 to select it. - Old spectator mode is moved to "FLY MODE". Now by selecting "SPECTATORS" player can spectate other players in third person view. - Now player can hear when others reloading. - New fire sound for Kriss Super V. - Bug fixes and improvements Warmerise - 2.0.8 Are Coming" (10.2.2014) - New website with many features such as built-in Forum, Private Chat, Public Chat, Clans and many more. - Rebuilded most of the maps and added new map "TheRoad" - Servers are refreshing faster now - Added new feature JoinRandom which allow joining random server - Added vehicles to map "TheRoad" and "Base" - Added ladders - Bug fixes and improvements Version - 2.0.7 (16.12.2013) "RPG" - Added new weapon "RPG" - Fixed bug when sometimes game stuck at joining server - Added new ragdoll for explosion damage - Other improvements Version - 2.0.6 (08.12.2013) "Revolver" - Added new secondary weapon "Revolver" - Fixed bug when sometimes it showed empty servers even if there were players - Added new filter option to server list - Improved pick up system - Fixed bug when radar wasn't detecting enemies with single fire weapons - FIxed grenade/mine bug - Other improvements Version - 2.0.5 (02.12.2013) "Flame Thrower" - Added new weapon "Flame Thrower" - Now players drop their weapons after being eliminated so others can pick them - Bug fixes and improvements Version - 2.0.4 (24.11.2013) - Added new weapon "Carbine" - Fixed bug when sometimes wrong weapon icon appeared on killboard - Other improvements Version - 2.0.3 (17.11.2013) "Rebuild" - Added new weapon "BlastGun" - Rebuilded map T-Pile to make it more balanced - Added more servers - Small bug fixes Version - 2.0.2 (11.11.2013) "Transformation" - Replaced player models - Replaced weapon models - New main menu look - Changes in player movement physics - Added coin system: a)Kill enemy with headshot and pick a coin b)See number of coins you got at the bottom right corner c)Use your coins at Armory Spot - Armory Menu is now works as store where player can purchase items using their XP - Added new voice effects at 4 and 5 multikill - New HUD - New server browser which display ping at each server - Player now can self damage with explosives or falling from high places Version - 2.0.1 (24.08.2103) "Custom Maps" - Players can now upload maps made in Unity 3D Read more here: http://www.warmerise.com/maps Download Unity 3D here: http://unity3d.com/unity/download/ You can play on user maps by going to Maps section at room list Registered members can rate user maps New maps will be showcased on top of list for next 24 hours Maps with best rating will be on top of list - Added option to enable inverted aim - Bug fixes and improvements Voice Effects and Theme music by: https://soundcloud.com/andrei_shulgach Version - 2.0.0 (4.08.2013) "Tweaks" - News Voice Effects: "Headshots", "Double Kill", "Tripple Kill" and many more - Increased player speed - Added hit mark sound - Added menu bakground music (prod. by Andrei Shulgach) - Changed Gravity Gun behaviour, now it pushes you toward objects - Replaced Rocket Launcher with new one (Require more XP) - Now system detect multikills and announce them on screen - Reduced mine detonation time - Increased overall weapon damage - New jump sound - Plasma Gun is now semi-auto - Armory Menu configurations was reset to default, please reconfigure again - Added more spawn points for Red Team on map Haunt - New final screen when round ends showing your performance and players with highest score - Now registered players receive 1 XP for assist - Bug fixes and improvements - Changes for Rambo mode: 1) Now Rambo player is visible on radar 2) If Rambo survive 3 times, another player will be picked and final screen will be showed with round stats 3) Players from blue team have 50 hp and Pistol (instead of knife) Warmerise versions under version 2.0.0: Version - 1.9.9 (21.07.2013) - Updated Anti-Hacking system - Fixed glitches at map Base Version - 1.9.7 (14.07.2013) "Double Jump" - Replaced JetPack with Double Jump (Space - default key) - Updated Anti Hacking system - Slightly rebuilded map Haunt - Bug fixes and Improvements Version - 1.9.6 (10.07.2013) "Stats and Bug Fixes" - Fixed Armory Menu bug when players were unable to change Secondary Weapon - Slightly changed player HUD - Aim sensitivity is now affected by user setting - Gravity gun is now deal damage to enemy - Fixed ammo pick up bug - Added stats for primary weapons in Armory Menu Version - 1.9.5 (5.07.2013) "Gravity Gun" - Added Dynamic crosshair - Added Bullet spread (dissapear when aiming) - Added New secondary weapon "Gravity Gun". It does not damage players but push them towards you Version - 1.9.4 "Gunner" - Added Heavy Machine gun mounted on ground vehicles - Added spark particles - Added new sound effects - Bug fixes and improvements - Added more servers Version - 1.9.3 (20.06.2013) - Added fix to Rambo mode which not allow same player hold rambo spot for more than 3 times (without dying) - Small bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.9.2 (14.06.2013) "Carbine" - Added new weapon "Carbine" (Check Armory Menu) - Added blood particles - New impact sound effects - Bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.9.1 (08.06.2013) "Rambo" - Added new Game mode called "Rambo" - Improved effect when player killed Version - 1.9.0 (01.05.2013) - "Sword" - Added new secondary weapon "Sword" (Check Armory Menu) - Bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.8.9 (27.05.2013) "Performance Optimization" - Optimized code for better performance - Fixed Elimination Game Mode bugs, now its playable again - Other small improvements Version - 1.8.8 (21.05.2013) "Rail Rifle" - Added new weapon "Rail Rifle" (Check armory menu) - Possible fixed bug when sometimes round ends right after joining empty room - Other small improvements Version - 1.8.7 (16.05.2013) "Mini Radar" - Added Mini Radar to player interface which indicates: > Teammates > Armory points > Empty vehicles - For players that have lag in game there is feature to hide player HUD (Key "4" - toggle Player HUD) (Key "5 - toggle Room HUD) Version - 1.8.6 (12.05.2013) "Map Base" - Added new map "Base" - Added ability to sort rooms by Name, Player Count, Map or Game Mode - If player was damaged, going to Spectators will count as Death - Small improvements Version - 1.8.5 (8.05.2013) - "Bug Fixes" - Fixed car behaviour. Now it feels more controllable. - Fixed many small bugs - Possibly fixed crashing bug Version - 1.8.4 (5.05.2013) - Added new secondary item "Portable Shield" - Fixed bug when walls didn't protected again explosions - Small interface improvements - Bug Fixes Version - 1.8.3 "Armory Menu" (24.04.2013) - Added Armory Menu which allow players to unlock weapons and select which one to use in game. Select weapons easy using drag and drop method. - Added new explosive "Trap Mine" - New explosion effects - Added hit reaction to characters - New sound effects - Added new team "Spectators". By entering this team players are able to fly around (Other players will see them) - Added caching feature (Download game only once, and it will be saved on local machine) - Many other fixes and improvements Version - 1.8.2 (13.04.2013) -Added clan system on warmerise.com Join clans Create clans (XP should be equal or more than 5000) -Unused weapon (secondary or primary) is not hidden anymore but visible inside "holster" -Fixed bug when sometimes active enemy were considered as inactive Version - 1.8.1 (2.04.2013) -Added secondary weapon "Pulse Pistol" (Press "2" by default) -Now weapons are dropped with reserve ammo instead of clip (more ammo to pick) Version - 1.7.9 (21.03.2013) -Added fire animation for third person characters -Fixed login bug Version - 1.7.8 (14.03.2013) -Updated engine version -Fixed GUI issues Version - 1.7.7 (13.03.2013) -Added new map "Bunker" -Small fixes and improvements Version - 1.7.6 (9.03.2013) -Added new weapon "Blast Gun" -Increased sniper scope zoom power -Increased sniper damage -Small fixes and improvements Version - 1.7.5(5.03.2013) -Added member icons, for regular members, for members from Top100 list and last icon which indicates first member from Top100 list. You can check them by going to profile. Player Rank is also indicated in game Profile. Icons are visible in game aswell. Version - 1.7.4 (23.03.2013) -Added account system. After registration players are able to check their statistics in game or at any page of website -Lowered mouse sensitivity in aim mode -Increased sniper scope zoom power -Felling down is now count as death -Bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.7.3 (21.02.2013) -Introducing "Message of Round". Message of Round is a random chosen chat message which than displayed at the end of round -Fixed team chat bug Version - 1.7.2 (19.02.2013) -Players are now able to select different server locations. Such as Europe, USA and Asia. It's recommended to pick best suited location to reduce in game lag. -Other small improvements Version - 1.6.9 (19.02.2013) -Fixed bug when sometimes player count in room list wasnt corresponding real values Version - 1.6.7 (17.02.2013) -Added new map "TPile" -Increased Jetship rocket damage a bit Version - 1.6.6 (13.02.2013) -Added new drivable vehicle "JetShip" to map SkyGates -Added new slider for changing game sound volume. Now instead of mute/unmute, player is able to tweak game volume as needed -Fixed chat bug, when sometime fast typing caused first letter loss. For example player wanted to type "lol" but first letter were missed "ol" -Other small fixed and improvements -Increased vehicle speed Version - 1.6.5 (4.02.2013) -Added new weapon "Plasma Gun" -Removed some part from Vehicle structure to increase passenger view area -Bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.6.4 (2.02.2013) -Updated networking library for better performance -Fixed bug when sometimes after joining empty room the round ends without starting -Fixed bug when low fps caused other players torso shaking -Fixed bug when flamethrower did not any damage to players that were inside vehicles -Fixed bug when sometimes after shooting enemy player it just dissapear Version - 1.6.3 (31.01.2013) -Added new map "Haunt" -Now map list is sorted by name -Other small fixes and improvements Vesrion - 1.6.2 (28.01.2013) -Increased player movement speed -Fixed known bugs Version - 1.5.6 (25.01.2013) -Changed game structure by splitting it into Asset Bundles (small parts) to reduce download time. -Added chat archives (It appear when player press "Type" button) Version - 1.5.4 (23.01.2013) -Fixed vehicle bug when after round ends, player did not leave passenger seat. -Increased overall game performance. Version - 1.5.1 (21.01.2013) -Added passenger seat into vehicles. Now you can ride with your teammate or even with player from opposite team! Version - 1.4.9(19.01.2013) -Fixed wall/car glitch in map SnowyCanyon -Performance optimization Version - 1.4.8 (17.01.2013) -Now each weapon have its own reload animation -Changed reloading sound for Shotgun -Bug fixes Version - 1.4.7 (15.01.2013) -Added previously removed map "Area 56" Version - 1.4.4 (14.01.2013) -Now all weapons have limited clip size and are reloadable (To reload your weapon press R - default key) Version - 1.3.8 (10.01.2013) -Now vehicle steering wheel respond to player input (Left/Right) -Fixed alot of small bugs -Optimized jetpack behaviour Version - 1.3.7 (10.01.2013) -Added player damage from vehicle impact -Fixed some networking bugs Version - 1.3.5 (8.01.2013) -Added driveable vehicles into map SnowyCanyon (2 on each base) -Increased machine gun damage a bit -Fixed couple of bugs Version - 1.3.3 (2.01.2013) -Added headshot and grenade kill notification -Changed crosshair for flame thrower -Increased rocket launcher damage -Small bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.3.0 (1.01.2013) -Changed shotgun crosshair texture -Small bug fixes and improvements Version - 1.2.2 (31.12.2012) -Removed CTA game mode -Added new game mode EGM - Elimination game mode. Now match is splitted into small rounds. Each match have 10 rounds. In order to win, one team need to eliminate other. Round ends if there is no players left in some team or time is over -Added new weapon - Shotgun -Added Mini and Duel rooms for each map Version - 1.1.6 (28.12.2012) -Added game mode notfication near score tab -Reduced machine gun fire sound intensity for a bit -Now all players are sorted correctly by kills. Fixed bug when sometimes player with most kills wasnt at the top of list Version - 1.1.3 (27.12.2012) -Changed Machine Gun fire sound -Added notification for hit direction. Now player is able to see from where he got shot. (NOTE: It not indicates enemy player position but the part of our player which received damage impact) -Other small fixes and improvements Verison - 1.1.1 (25.12.2012) -Added armory points (1 on each base). So in order to change weapon, player should walk inside area and press G - default key -Added ability to zoom with each weapon (RMB - default key) -Improved room liist menu -Added 3 extra rooms for each map with 8 players limit and TDM game mode Version - 1.0.9 (24.12.2012) -New player HUD -Added ability to aim with rocket launcher -Fixed couple small bugs Version - 1.0.6 (23.12.2012) -Added ability to mute game sound -Reduced grenade detonate time. Now grenade explode after 1.7 seconds) Version - 1.0.4 (23.12.2012) -New player damage effect (For first person view) Version - 1.0.3 (22.12.2012) -Added player tracker above room list. It showing number of players connected to game (Players inside room + players looking for room) Version - 1.0.2 (22.12.2012) -Changed in game buttons layout (Red Team, Blue Team, Options and Leave room) -Added fog into map SnowyCanyon -Increased grenade power Version - 1.0.0 (21.12.2012) -Rebuilded maps "Zone A" and "SnowyCanyon" -Added plasma grenades (V key by default) -Now different surfaces have different footstep sounds -Increased player energy duration -Other small improvements Warmerise versions under version 1.0.0: Version - 0.9.7 (16.12.2012) -Optimized code for better performance Version - 0.9.5 (15.12.2012) -New crosshair texture -New hitmark texture -Added fire animation for first person weapons Version - 0.9.4 (15.12.2012) -Changed game view to First Person -Minor bug fixes Version - 0.9.3 (13.12.2012) -Small GUI improvements -Fixed black screen bug -Possibly fixed Map Rotation bug when after loading new map players were unable to join teams Version - 0.9.2 (12.12.2012) -New player GUI -Added player energy limit. It is used for running or JetPack. Energy regenerates when player is not running and using JetPack (When player crouch energy regenerates faster) Version - 0.9.0 (11.12.2012) -Added sound effect when player got hit -Fixed known bug in rooms with Map Rotation mode enabled Version - 0.8.7 (10.12.2012) -Added new field (Map/Game Mode rotation). The name speak for itself. In rooms with Rotation mode enabled, after round is finished Map/Game Mode are changed randomly -Other small improvements Version - 0.8.6 (9.12.2012) -Now after player was killed, it drops the weapon which was holding before. When other player pick it up, ammo from that weapon adds to our which is correspond to picked. Also ammo quantity we can pick is same as player had before got killed -Added sound effect and screen effect for picking up dropped guns -Now player can shoot even when falling -Minor bug fixes and improvements Version - 0.8.4 (7.12.2012) -Added player ping indicator into scoreboard Version - 0.8.2 (6.12.2012) -Added various sound effects (For Spawn, Final count down, Menu button press, Final message etc.) -Minor bug fixes and improvements Version - 0.8.1 (4.12.2012) Changes for CTA (Catch the Area) mode: -Added spectator mode -Now when player got killed, will not able to respawn till next round -Team got win if one of next conditions are done: 1. Opposite team were eliminated 2. Area were holded for certain time 3. Round time is over and team with more points win (Draw is possible for all previous conditions) -CTA round duration were changed to 2 min Changes for CTA and TDM game modes -Added notification when player is Dead into Chat and Scoreboard -Scoreboard shows number of alive players -Lifted view angle a bit Version - 0.8.0 (2.12.2012) -Added new map "SnowyCanyon" -Returned map "Zone A" Verison - 0.7.7 (2.12.2012) -Added notification when player typing (Small light above) Version - 0.7.5 (1.12.2012) -Added new weapon "Heavy Machinegun" Version - 0.7.4 (30.11.2012) -Added ambient sound to map SkyGates -Added beep sound when 5 seconds left till round end Version 0.7.2 - (30.11.2012) -Optimized code for better performace Version - 0.7.0 (29.11.2012) -Fixed JetPack bug. Now it work correctly and respond on key press immediatly Version - 0.6.9 (28.11.2012) -Added ability to change control buttons and Show/Hide FPS Version - 0.6.6 (26.11.2012) -Added notifications when player join or leave room -Added team chat. T - normal chat, Y - team chat (only your teammates see it) -Added Hotkeys for Upgrade menu. Combinations: G + 1 + Q = Machine Gun with normal ammo G + 2 + Q = Sniper Rifle with normal ammo G + 3 + Q = Rocket Launcher with basic missile G + 4 + Q = Flame thrower with basic fuel G + 1 + E = Machine Gun with explosive ammo G + 2 + E = Sniper Rifle with killer ammo G + 3 + E = Rocket Launcher with advanced missile Version - 0.6.2 (25.11.2012) -Added new weapon "FlameThrower" Version - 0.6.0 (23.11.2012) -Added notifications when player fell down or joined some team -Added more playing rooms Version - 0.5.0 (22.11.2012) (This version 0.5.0 is not a mistake) -Added new map "SkyGates" -Made some changes for Catch the Area game mode (Now area position is displayed on screen) -Optimized jetpack Version - 0.5.0 (20.11.2012) -Added new game mode Team Dethmatch Note: Now roomlist have different game mode marks TDM - team dethmatch CTA - catch the area -Lowered rocket launcher damage (On advanced rocket mode) -Changed round time (TDM - 10 min., CTA - 5 min.) Version - 0.4.8 (19.11.2012) -Changed fire point position Version - 0.4.7 (19.11.2012) -Updated game engine (Hopefully it cause performance increase) -Raised round time to 10 minutes Version - 0.4.3 (18.11.2012) - Added new weapon into Upgrade menu - Sniper Rifle - Sniper rifle have ability to zoom with scope (Use Right Mouse Button) - Added player kill report at the bottom of screen Version - 0.4.1 (17.11.2012) -New menu skin Version - 0.3.5 (16.11.2012) -Added new weapon into upgrade menu - Rocket Launcher -Fixed bug, when bullet tracers were above crosshair -Splitted spawn points, now every team have its own -Minor bug fixes Version - 0.2.5 (14.11.2012) -it contain room list bug fix (When only one room showed real player count and other always showed 0) Version - 0.2.4 (14.11.2012) -Changed game structure so it will be possible to add more maps in future -Added new map "Sky Zone" Version - 0.2.0 (13.11.2012) -Weapon upgrade menu -Weapon recoil bug fix Version - 0.1.1 (11.11.2012) -Rewrited and optimized multiplayer code Warmerise pre-alpha versions: Update#1 -First weapon model "MP5KA4" -Fully rigged hands in Blender 3D -Camera Bob -Weapon recoil -Weapon Smooth movement -Climable ladder -Realistic car physics -Fully controlable car -Weapon script machine gun support Update#2 -New weapon "M87T" -Walk sway movement controlled by script -Weapon script shotgun support -New animation blending system -Finished door system with 3 doors support: Simple Automatic Double Automatic Update#3 -New weapon "M79" -Weapon switching system -Weapon PickUp feature -Grenade Launcher support for WeaponScript -Map "Hunt Mount" -Bug fixes -Special effects for PickUp point Update #4 - Fixed all known bugs - Bullet surface detector - Modified walk sway script - Character body setup - Animation blending system Update #5 - New weapon Barret 50.cal - WeaponScript single fire support - Sniper scope feature - Night vision - Muzzle flash changes - Radar system - Modifired hand texture Update #6 - Added weapon ammo GUI - Modifired radar GUI - Dynamic crosshair - Health GUI - New weapon "Desert Eagle" - Weapon Pick up script upgrade Update #7 - New map "HangAr" - Fixed some bugs - New character + Animations Update #8 - Networked multiplayer v0.5 - PlayerHP script adapted for Network - Added Hit Boxes - Bug fixes Update #9 - Knife 3D model - Created Main Menu - Created Choose team menu - Knife support for WeaponScript - Bug fixes Update #10 - New character animation system - Photon Network integration - Added reload animation to character - Bug fixes Update #11 - Player Interpolated Transform - Weapon Sync - Player damage system - Bug fixes --Gskillz (talk) 20:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Gskillz Controls A table describing the default controls and how to change them (with screenshots, preferably) goes here. Creating an Account An illustrated description of the account creation process goes here. Creating a Clan Original author: TheVIPKiller Original publisher: Gskillz With the recent clan rollback, it is now more difficult to create an official clan. Clan ownership is only reserved for those who are serious and passionate about their role. That being said, I’m sure many of you would still want to bring together an Elite group of players and be recognized for your success all over Warmerise (you should understand that this is still success in a GAME though). This guide will help you understand whether you are cut out for the founder job or be better off clanless/joining an existing clan, which is an alternative path to leadership that we will discuss later. First, you need to be honest with yourself and ask yourself these questions: Can I dedicate a hefty amount of time daily to My Warmerise Clan? Am I going to rage quit if the clan turns out to be a failure? Will I give up easily? Do I really have the charisma to lead a clan? Does being the founder of a clan matter that much to me? If you answer no to any of these questions, chances are you are not fit for the job. Don’t be discouraged, because most people aren’t. But if you passed them all, we can move onto the next step. Type of Clan Think for a moment and decide if whether you want a clan of all skilled players (normally that would require yourself to be one), or a noncompetitive relaxed group. There are clans that are a mixture of both elements, but generally those clans start out as the former type, then gradually evolve to accept more relaxed players – ultimately this is the most common structure among today’s Warmerise clans. Name and Tag What do you want to name your clan? Having a professional and original clan name will certainly help with your clan image. Do you want to use a word? An acronym? It needs to be memorable and likable. It should also match the theme of the clan you are running. For example, if you are going to create a Bunker map based clan, perhaps including one of Bunker's location names in your clan name would be a good idea. Also, make sure the name is appropriate, having obscene words in a clan name may restrict it from having the best opportunities. Your tag should also be short and to be the point. If your clan name is too long, you may want to shorten it to its initial letter or a combination of letters. You can also break away from the tradition and make your tag something entirely difficult. Although this will win you points in the creative department, you also need to consider that this will set you back in in-game advertising, as players will not know the real name of the clan you are playing for. Common tag styles are [ ], |[ ]|, |{ }|…etc. Amount of Members Another important factor to consider is the amount of members you want in a clan. This is loosely tied to how high the standards of your clan are. Generally, today’s top clans have from 25 to 50 members. And I think this is really the sweet spot for clans, it allows for a certain degree of micromanagement while still maintaining a sizable number. However, if you want to have a clan of only close friends, you may want to think about small clans with ~10 members. An advantage to this is that you’ll know all your members like the palm and back of your hand, and due to the small setting, your members will bond easier and closer. The negative setbacks are often not having enough members around for clan battles and clan practices. Also, if a leaving chain reaction occurs, small clans are like to become devastated due to the shortage of members. If you have more than 60 members, you’ll definitely want to have a group of people managing your clan, it’d be nigh impossible to take care of yourself. At this stage, your recruitment standards really become questionable, and loyalty may be a problem. The creation of these clans may also be due to the clan’s not kicking of inactive members, which in my opinion is a low method of making your clan appear active. Clan Structure Model What will be the leadership structure in your clan? There are several existing models to choose from, of course you don’t have to follow any of them, they are just some common guidelines. Keep in mind that these do not have to be necessary called what they are listed as. • Council system: One of the most popular and widely used systems. A Council system consists of a select few people chosen by the founder or elected by the clan to run the clan. Members of the Council should have equal power which makes this a democratic and just system where different opinions can be heard and taken into consideration. The founder himself/herself may be a Council member or a figurehead if he/she is still active. • Single leader: As the name suggests, in this type of clan, only one person gets to make the final decisions. He/she may choose to have a Council, but their powers are limited to advising the leader, and the real power rests in one person’s hands. Among top clans this is no longer common. The lack of democracy is one of the major flaws of this system. Although viable and often used in the early days of clan making, it’s recommended that a clan eventually move onto a more equal structure. • Fully democratic: Not only does everyone have a say, but also have equal power in this system. The reason why this isn’t widely used is because it’s not a very effective system. Stupid choices could be made as a group and some people are not meant for making clan decisions. It may be arrogance, softness or maybe just plain ignorance. Recruitment Methods Most clans have two ways of recruiting, namely by application or invitation. The former requires the interested player to fill in an application and also complete some kind of test hosted by the clan. It may come in the form of a duel, regular game, or even questions. This will help with the evaluation of the applicant’s skill. An invitation requires the clan to lead the initiative, you must be careful who you invite, because not only do those members automatically become members of your clan if they accept, but the frequency of your invitations also tell players how high your clan’s recruitment standards are. Once your clan has grown to a certain size, you may want to consider adopting a training camp type of sub-section for your clan. You can send applicants that show potential but are not quite ready there, and after some mentoring by your clan mates, they are fine tuned to become full fledged clan members. Some clans have a lot of success with this system while others have abandoned it, see what works out for you. You may also choose to have a clan that only send out invitations and completely do away with applications. The advantage to this is that you will not have to spend time testing applicants, which weeds out a lot of the crappy players. The downside is that the call is made entirely by the other party, and not by your clan. Approaching Applicants You need to approach your applicants in a professional and engaging manner. This will keep them interested in speaking with you. Be thorough and talkative when explaining the workings of your clan, and what it’s like to be in the clan. You should be honest because they will find out sooner or later either by hearing from other players or joining the clan. It’s important to not be stuck up, and be able to take a joke. If there is something you don’t like about the applicant that keeps you from wanting to talk to him/her, have another co-leader do it, avoid rejecting that person on the spot, again – it’s all about the professional image. If an applicant is showing signs of being very annoying, you need to take a step back and refrain from characterizing this as just a ‘very friendly’ person, because that person may be sticking with you for a long time if he/she joins your clan, and it’ll be too late to regret then. You need to tell the applicant that he/she is being a bother if that is the case, hearing it straight from you or another clan member is the only thing that will help them mature, otherwise it not only lessens their chance of making it to the clan, but also creates a disturbance for you as well. If you are looking for information on a player’s background, you can do so as early as your initial conversation. Personally I don’t like background check questions on applications. When speaking with them, keep the questions brief and not too specific. The wording of the questions is also important. For example, “Where are you from?” is more general than “Where do you live?”, little things like these will help the applicant become more comfortable, after all they’re probably very nervous talking to you. Acceptance and Rejection What does your new recruit have to do after being accepted into the clan? You should send them a message about all the services and websites affiliated with your clan. This includes organizations like clan alliances that the clan is a part of, as well sending an invitation to your Warmerise group (assuming you have one), creating an account on your clan’s private forum, the ID to your RaidCall channel…etc. I suggest you include a personalized message that gives a warm welcome to the recruit once they are accepted, applicants tend to like custom messages that come from the heart much more than pre-made acceptance letters, even if they are less fancy in style. You should have an after-rejection policy for your clan. How long does the applicant need to wait before he/she can be reapply? I recommend a time scale of 3 weeks to 1 month, if they can wait this long, it shows that they are really committed into joining your clan. Of course you’d have to check if they’ve applied to any other clans during the waiting period as well. You may want to list some things that the applicant needs to improve on in your rejection note, perhaps they will fix those mistakes the next time they apply, it will also show you as a dedicated clan leader and a friendly person. Don’t be harsh when rejecting someone, you never know what they will become in the future. Rules and Requirements Are there going to be requirements to join your clan? Perhaps you only want players who has been here for some time, in that case you can set a requirement on Warmerise account join dates. Or maybe you have a kills requirement, which also reflects the applicant’s activity. A KDR requirement, however, is one that I don’t recommend. A high KDR can be obtained from noob bashing or even boosting (killing other account), most skilled players normally do not have KDRs exceeding 4 because they regularly play with other skilled players. Unfortunately, many people are misled into thinking that a higher KDR means a better skilled player, this is simply not true. Here are some common rules that you should enforce in your clan, they are very generic and obvious: • No hacking: If someone reports your clan member for hacking with evidence, not only will that member be banned, but your clan will also risk deletion, so apply this rule very seriously. • Be respectful to other members: You do not want your clan to be hated, a bad reputation will get you nowhere. • No multiclanning: Your member should be loyal to only your clan, demand them to leave other clans if they have clan affiliations with more than one clan (I suggest kicking them). You may also want to look out for multiple accounts that the member may have, they could be using the new account to join other clans. Ranks and Duties Most clans have ranks in their clan system. There are many types of ranks, some are just ceremonial, and others mean business. Leader, for example, is one of the most common ranks, it’s obvious that he is the one who leads the clan, and so is therefore one step above other clan members. But to avoid a dictatorship, you may want to share your power with a few trusted members, this kind of co-ruling is also common and often prove to be better for your clan. Leaders should at least be able to represent the clan as a whole, organize official clan matches, and kick members out of the clan; the other powers can be democratic and be invested into members. Be very careful about who you promote to become leaders, you can also consider having rotating leaders by elections. You may also have one or more ranks in between the leader(s) and the members, you can give those ranks to members who you think deserve more recognition than the average chap, but isn’t quite leader quality yet. You can also name the ranks after your clan’s theme. For example, if your clan is army-themed, the leader can be called Commander in Chief, next comes the Generals/Admirals, Majors…etc, it’s just something small that your members might appreciate. Besides, having Gen. in front of a member’s name sounds badass. Make sure to assign an appropriate amount of power to each rank, you don’t want your regular members to be able to reject applicants. Advertising Advertising is a very important part of clan management. It gets your clan name out there and attracts people to join your clan. There are many forms of advertising. You can make a video, advertise in-game with a clan tag, be clever and add a small clan logo to your profile picture… And the most common and effective method of advertising is by making a gorgeous clan ad. A clan ad tells a lot about how serious a clan is. It shows whether the leaders are committing their time and effort into perfecting a document that is essentially the clan’s entire PR department. You can use many elements to beautify a clan ad. The use of pictures, BBcode, HTML, clean layouts, and beautiful language...etc. But, despite having all these options open to you, many clan ads are still bland and generic. So break away from the norm, and make use of guides that teach you basic HTML or BBcode (I have one written) and they will make your ad appear much more professional. Common things that you may want to put in your clan OP are the clan’s legacy, ranks and leadership, roster, announcements, recruitment methods, and applications. Although many do not realize this, simply playing in your clan tag is a big publicity boost your clan itself. If your clan has skilled members, or if your members like to play together as a group, the clanless players that they encounter will notice them and wonder if they can get into the same clan your members are in. If they ask how to join your clan, you need to have a quick link handy, services like TinyURL can shorten your clan advertisement link and allow you to easily share them in-game. Also, if you feel that your clan is powerful enough, you can challenge other clans to official clan wars and publish the results in a dedicated clan wars topic, make sure to include screenshots! But remember to not show any screenshots of unofficial battles (except in topics where you share fun games or in private), it is disrespectful to the other clan and will harm your clan’s reputation, especially in the eyes of more veteran players. Testing and Reports As I talked briefly about earlier, testing is linked to applications. You can test someone’s team work by playing on their team, and then telling them to switch later on in the game to see how they well fare against you. I feel that dueling is an inaccurate testing method because some people do a lot worse in duels. You should let them pick the map so they can show you what they are best at doing. The match should only last anywhere between 10 rounds and a full match. You may also want to tell some clan members to come watch or play, or even have them play under an alias so the applicant is unsuspecting. If your clan is democratic and have polls on the applicant, you should write a report after each test. That way all the discussion on the applicant will be in one topic and it will be more detailed. This will allow your members or fellow leaders to have a sense of the applicant’s skill and attitude before voting. However, I do not suggest that you depend entirely on reports, your members will need to reach out to the applicant as well. Each member may have a different experience with the applicant, compare those experiences and you will learn how the applicant is really like. There will be times when members disagree on a member and argue, this is fine as long as it’s constructive. But if they start pointing fingers at each other and getting verbal, you need to step in and tell both sides to calm down. If you yourself are involved in an argument, remember to never go over the top and keep a cool head. You don’t want to break any friendships over a single poll. Respect their opinions, even if you think they are flawed. Core Members I hope your clan has some core members. They are the ones who will never abandon the clan, either because they joined very early on, have a deep friendship with the clan leader or another reason. Having your core members around ensures that the clan will never fully die. You can classify someone as a core member if you feel comfortable enough to share just about everything in relation with them – any gossip you pick up, ideas that you have…etc. And they are the ones who have never and will never betray you. In a sense, they are the bare bones version of your clan. Core members should occupy high ranks or leadership positions inside your clan. But don’t limit those ranks to just your close friends; running a clan requires different ideas and opinions, and it’s good to have an opposing voice close to you. The core members of your clan are often seen as the symbols of the clan, so people might connect anything they do personally to your clan. So hopefully they will know to be respectful publicly to not tarnish the clan’s image. Troubling and Troubled Members Down the road in your career as a clan leader, you’ll be faced with members who don’t act in the best interest of the clan. They could be disrespecting others, owning multiple accounts, having other clan affiliations, found hacking, or causing drama…etc. Although for more minor offences, it’s always recommended to talk to the member first; but there are serious offences like hacking that shouldn’t be taken lightly. Hackers need to be kicked from the clan immediately for the clan’s good. Following the rules you have set in your clan shows that your clan does not give up its standards, and those rules are not all talk. There will also be members who encounter problems online or in real life, they may look at you for guidance. Be patient with them and hear their story out, and propose solutions or comfort them like you would do with people around you. Being with them in their dark times will make them more mature as a person and more loyal as a member. But sometimes you will find that they are not telling you the truth, and that they are only looking for attention. You should call out bullshit when you see it, don’t waste your time with stories, make sure it’s actually bullshit you’re calling out though. If you are unsure of what to do with a member, you can ask more experienced clan leaders for advice. Conflicts Between Members If some of your members don’t get along well, it’s best to talk to them as soon as possible. There shouldn’t be a rift between clan members, and if there is one, you don’t want it to grow any larger. Even if they can’t be friends, they should at least be able to tolerate each other and cooperate in clan matches. If a member snitch to you about other members, heed their warnings seriously but do not bad mouth the other member with them. Otherwise it will make them think that you are on their side, while in reality it is your duty as a leader to be nonpartisan. After two members have an argument, there may be a short time where they will ignore each other. Although it will be awkward, it is a sign that they do not want to continue the fighting, which is good. I suggest that you let it play out on its own for a few days, and if they’re still avoiding each other, then you should speak to them about it. It’s best to know what the argument was about before approaching them. Even if you know one of the members is in the wrong, don’t just flat out tell him that, explain why what he thought was wrong. Conflicts between leaders must be resolved in private, you can’t bring down the leadership’s image by arguing in front of members. Arrogant Members and Trust Arrogance is a trait seen in many players. Although it is a sign of confidence, having too much of it will make someone disliked. These are the players who is always hawkish and warlike, who also talk a lot of smack regardless of being able to back up the words or not. They will sometimes harass other clans which turn into messes that you have to clean up. These are the members that you don’t want. But you must be able to distinguish arrogant members from people just don’t want to be bystanders when something wrong is happening. Attitude checks prior to recruiting someone is important. When someone points out that one of your members did something wrong, you should first fully investigate their claims and then decide if you should defend your clan mate or not. Blind trust is never encouraged, and it often gives other people the feeling that you are unreasonable and ignorant. However, you will want the member to think that you trust him, so investigate privately. If you find out that your member really was in the wrong, deal with him accordingly and have him apologize. If not, the person who reported him will have to owe you one. Buying Weapons An illustrated description of how to buy weapons goes here. Forum The Warmerise Forum is one of two places in which ideas and views on a particular issue(s) can be exchanged. It features seven categories all of which have an organized purpose for certain ideas,facts and opinions to be placed. Warmerise Credits Lead Developer: Max AV, NSDesign Games Voice effects and background music: Andrei Shulgach (soundcloud.com/andrei_shulgach ) Sound effects: freesound.org Soldier model: Yung External Links *http://nsdesigngames.com/ *Facebook page *Main site *Game *Forum *Top 100 *Reddit *Twitter *YouTube Category:Warmerise